A charming kind of normal
by AiR.MaGiCk
Summary: Here is a look into the life of the Charmed ones 11 years from the day Piper and Leo had their first baby. In this fic, Patty never conceived Paige therefore Paige does not exist.Please R&R...my first attempt at a Fan Fic.


A CHARMING KIND OF NORMAL.

Prue Halliwell +Andy Trudeau...Parker Halliwell-Trudeau 9 years old

Piper Halliwell+Leo Wyatt...Patience Halliwell-Wyatt(Patty)11 years old

Phoebe Halliwell+Clay Browne...Polly-Anne Halliwell(PA)8 years old

It's 3:00pm;Phoebe has rushed from work to pick her daughter up as she had received a call from Mrs. Auberman, Polly-Anne's teacher, telling her that Polly-Anne's behavior in class today was disruptive and that she needed to have a word with Phoebe right away! Phoebe enters a colorful, decorative classroom where she finds her daughter, Polly-Anne, staring guilt fully down at the floor, Mrs. Auberman stands to greet Phoebe, she has a very stern expression on her face.

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Auberman, my name is Phoebe Halliwell, I'm Polly-Anne's mother, you said you wanted to speak with me about PA's behavior in class today?" Phoebe asked with a look of concern on her face.

"Ah yes" Mrs. Auberman replied "Mrs. Halliwell..."

"Ah...um…it's just MISS Halliwell" Phoebe corrected

"oh, please forgive my error, I just assumed that..."

"I know what you assumed and it's alright, we can't ALL be Mrs.' right!" Phoebe joked as she giggled nervously and gave an awkward smile.

And at that moment, Phoebe felt a tremendous sadness, a sadness she knew all too well, a sadness she felt at Polly-Anne's age, the sadness of not having a father, Phoebe then realized that it wasn't her sadness, but the sadness of some one else in the room, Phoebe knew exactly who her empathy was picking up on straight away, she turned to face her daughter, who was still staring at the floor, Phoebe felt her daughter's sadness as if it were her own, and before she knew it, she was staring at the floor too, sharing a moment with her daughter until...

"Let's get back to why you are here" Mrs. Auberman interrupted

Phoebe looked up and gave her a blank expression, as if she didn't know where she was for a second, but then, as she saw the stern expression on Mrs. Auberman's face, and felt the annoyance emanating from her, she quickly snapped back to reality with a quick answer.

"Yes, let's please" she smiled as she breathed the words out.

Mrs. Auberman began "Well, your daughter caused quite a disruption in the classroom today MISS Halliwell"

"Really? How?" Phoebe questioned while thinking to herself...my daughter isn't a troublemaker!

"Hmmm… I don't exactly know HOW she knew these things but she just started blurting out some of her classmate's most shameful secrets...SEVEN GIRLS and FOUR BOYS went home with TEARS Miss Halliwell, TEARS! This is NOT the kind of behavior I want in my classroom!" Miss Auberman replied, forcefully.

Phoebe gave her daughter a scolding look, even though Polly-Anne was still staring at the floor, she looked up at her mother the moment her mother looked at her,as if she knew her mother was scolding her without seeing it.

Phoebe began to reply to Mrs. Auberman's complaints remorsefully "OH MY GOD I am SO sorry Mrs. Auberman,i don't know what has gotten in to her, I will definitely have a talk with Polly-Anne tonight and I PROMISE you that this will never happen again...RIGHT Polly-Anne!"

Polly-Anne nodded and returned her focus back to the floor.

"I trust you will treat this matter VERY SERIOUSLY Miss Halliwell" Mrs. Auberman continued, "Polly-Anne needs discipline!"

Immediately, Phoebe snapped back, her blood was boiling and her face turned blood red at what she had just heard "YES Mrs. Auberman!" Phoebe began "I have already told you I will deal with it, and for future reference, DO NOT try to tell me what my daughter does and does not need, I KNOW EXACTLY what my daughter requires so don't you DARE talk down to me JUST because I am a single parent and don't TRY and act like that is not the case here because believe me, I KNOW that is why you think you should tell me how to raise my daughter, I can feel it!"

By now Phoebe's finger was raised and pointing straight at the enemy...a five foot four aged woman, with bright, red, obviously dyed hair and enough make-up to last a drag queen a whole year, yes Phoebe was now in battle mode and she was not about to let some third grade teacher tell her how to raise her daughter, Phoebe was on fire! "Oh and another thing, did you even bother asking Polly-Anne why she did it? Huh? WHY she made those children cry by revealing they wet the bed and GOD only knows what else! Wait, don't answer that, because I can already tell you the answer, you didn't ask her, well, do you want me to tell you why she did it, because THOSE little third grade delinquents you call children tease my daughter about her being fatherless, and WHERE were you when THAT happened, Mrs. Auberman?" Phoebe ended her rant, now turning Mrs Auberman's stern expression into a face full of worry, Phoebe now held the stern expression on her face, waiting for an answer.

"Well, I...I... I" Mrs. Auberman didn't know what to say, she just stuttered for as long as Phoebe would let her.

Phoebe interrupted her stuttering "Polly-Anne Patricia Halliwell get your bag, and lets go home!" She said emotionlessly, she wasn't too happy at her daughter OR her daughter's teacher at that point!

Phoebe grabbed her Daughter's hand and marched down the school corridors almost dragging her daughter.

While Polly-Anne was struggling to keep up with her mother, tears started to form in the sides of her eyes, she knew her mother was REALLY angry, because Phoebe always talked to her, and everyone else, like she always had something to say, but now all Phoebe was doing was staring straight ahead, her lips sealed shut and her marching lifeless and robotic, Phoebe was beyond angry, she was FURIOUS!

"Mommy say something!" Polly-Anne said in a sulking, pleading voice "Mommy say something, pleeease say something, Mommy please!" By now, tears were streaming down Polly-Anne's face, her voice was shaking, she didn't know what to do, she just kept on saying while crying her eyes out "MOMMY pleeeease say something, Mommy please!"

When they got to the car, Phoebe kneeled down so that her eyes met her daughter's tearful eyes, Phoebe's stern expression never changed, and then finally she spoke "Polly-Anne, I have never been as disappointed in you as I am now, this is by far the worse thing you have ever done, you used your powers to hurt eleven children! I know what they did and yes it is wrong but you had no right to use your telepathy for hurting people, your powers were given to you to help those who need help, NOT to hurt those who deserve it!"

Polly-Anne snapped back, with her tears still steadily streaming down "NO! You said that it was MY choice to have my powers, it should be MY choice how i use them too, those bullies deserved it! They started calling me BASTARDS-ANNE and said that is my new name coz tats what you call peoples with no daddies! I'm happy I made them cry, I'd do it again too!"

Phoebe grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and gave her a forceful shake "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" she began yelling "YOU TAKE THAT BACK! YOU ARE A GOOD GIRL, THIS IS NOT HOW I RAISED YOU,TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!" Polly-Anne persisted "Mommy WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" At that moment, Polly-Anne grabbed Phoebe's hand and forced her to have a premonition. Phoebe's eyes closed and she saw a girl in a bed, lying on a pillow drenched in her tears, at first Phoebe could only see her hair and the tear filled pillow, but as the premonition continued, she saw the little girl's face, it was Polly-Anne who was crying, and she was holding a family portrait up close to her heart, in the picture, starting from the right, there was Piper and Leo, with Patience standing in front of them on a platform to gain that extra bit of height to get into the camera frame, next to them was Prue and Andy, and in Andy's right arm, hanging off his side was a bright-eyed and big smiling Parker, and next to them was Phoebe, sitting down at the end, holding a one-year old Polly-Anne, Phoebe was smiling down at her daughter.

The premonition continued, Polly-Anne, still crying in emotional pain, holds up the photo and brushes Leo's face with her fingers, and then she does the same with Andy's face, now she lets out a huge wail, like she was experiencing physical torment, she touches an empty part of the portrait and cries "DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Phoebe opened her eyes, that was the end of her premonition, all the pain and agony of her premonition was over-whelming, she began to cry, louder and louder as each tear trickled down her cheek and on to the ground beneath her, Phoebe then grabbed her daughter and embraced her whole-heartedly as they both remained in the parking lot crying together "I am so sorry baby" Phoebe began, full of remorse "I had no idea, I am sorry, please forgive me Polly-Anne, I never understood your pain, I never understood how much not having a father hurt you!" Phoebe's tears came out in streams as she held her daughter in a tight grip, Phoebe closed her eyes, and she embraced the moment with her daughter.

Polly-Anne sensed what her mother was talking about, she knew that if she really wanted to, she could let her mother feel her pain by connecting with her mother's, already, intuitive powers. "I'll never use my powers for BAD anymore Mommy, I promise! I love you mommy." Polly-Anne meant it.

Phoebe loosened her grip on her daughter; she turned to her daughter and kissed her cheek "I will always love you Polly-Anne Patricia Halliwell, no matter what!" Polly -Anne and Phoebe remained in the parking lot, crying and hugging for a solid ten minutes before they both pulled themselves together and got into the car, Phoebe began to drive them home.

Phoebe lived in the Halliwell manor with Polly-Anne, all three sisters decided that it was best for Phoebe to remain in the manor as she was the only one born in the house and knew the most about the spiritual nexus and the prevention of the shadow ever reclaiming the the house for evil again.

Shortly after Piper and Leo had Patience, they decided that it was time to move out, to have their own space for the new family they were creating together, lucky for them, their dream house went on the market at the exact time they chose to move out, and it was the perfect move as their dream house was across the street, right opposite the manor.

Prue and Andy were the first to move though, Prue knew that it was hard enough for Andy accepting her as a witch let alone having a magical situation being thrown in his face everyday at the manor, she thought it best that they move out after their wedding, and Prue come back to the manor if she was needed for some sort of vanquishing, saving, protecting and so on, again it was lucky for her that she and her husband found comfort in a beautiful home situated a few blocks away from the manor. Both Leo and Andy say that it was luck that saw them to the houses that weren't too far from the manor, but sisters agree that it was indeed something else!

Phoebe and Polly-Anne arrived at the manor, they both got out of the car and Phoebe looked at her daughter and smiled at her, Polly-Anne was getting her bag out of the backseat, and again, without seeing Phoebe, Polly-Anne knew to look up at her mother, and she smiled back, and returned to get her school bag.

"Ahhhhhh" Phoebe gave out a huge sigh "home sweet, safe, comfortable, no-stupid-office-workers-buzzing-around-making-alot-of-annoying-noise-distracting-me-from-writing-my-column-hommmmmme" she giggled.

"Um, Polly-Anne sweetie, did I mention what your consequence would be for using your powers for your own personal gain?"

Polly-Anne gave a horrified expression; she looked at her mother and shook her head slowly, anticipating the worse.

"welll, I know you were only defending your feelings, and those kids really did hurt you, but you have to know that using your magic for hurting people does NOT go without consequence!" Phoebe gave her daughter a pensive stare and finally said "On top of doing your normal chores, your homework AND your magic study...you are going to write ELEVEN SEPARATE apology letters for each person you made cry today, and you will promise them you'll never do it again!"

Polly-Anne didn't want to make things worse by protesting her consequences; she just nodded and headed up stairs to get started on her work. Phoebe giggled under her breath, she knew what her daughter was feeling, but she admired Polly-Anne's restraint.

That night, the door bell rang twice, Phoebe opened her eyes and grabbed the alarm clock which was on the dresser beside her bed, it was 11:07pm...Phoebe sat up and closed her eyes "Who the hell could THAT be?" she said to her self, and got out of her bed and put her night gown on, the door bell rang thrice more, "ALRIGHT already!" Phoebe yelled dozily as she came down the stairs and closer to the door, she opened it and immediately 'woke up' after she saw who was at the door, her eyes widened, her pupils dilated and her breath restricted, she almost fainted the second she saw who the night time visitor was.

"Hello Phoebe" the visitor said monogamously, "I'm here to take my daughter!"


End file.
